


如何正确约会一只利威尔（Asking Levi out）

by shentu



Category: Attack on titans - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin, att, eruri - Fandom
Genre: Erwin asking out Levi FOR THE FIRST TIME, Erwin is still an squad leader, Levi mocking Erwin, M/M, levi having fun, 埃尔文依然还只是分队长, 试图约会利利反被调戏的团
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 埃尔文想跟利威尔谈论一个私人问题。





	如何正确约会一只利威尔（Asking Levi out）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asking Levi out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696782) by [tsukinoyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinoyoukai/pseuds/tsukinoyoukai). 



Chapter1 ：序

鉴于埃尔文找已经传唤过他了，利威尔一找到时间就去了他的办公室。当他走到门口的时候，米可正在和分队长谈话。

 

“我该待会儿再来吗？”

 

“不用，我就要走了。”米可道。利威尔便走进去坐在了沙发上。埃尔文看着他，然后再次看向了米可。

 

利威尔最终还是在沙发上睡着了。等他醒来时，他才意识到自己已经被睡意打败好一会儿了。“啧，你该叫醒我的。”

 

“你找我到底有什么事？”

 

埃尔文放下了手中的笔。

 

“一件私事。”

 

“那么麻烦你解释一下什么叫‘一件私事’。”

 

“我想要你和我一起去城里，或者乡下散散，随便你想去哪里都好。我在想一家好的餐厅或者一家茶馆。可能我们就只是走着去了。”

 

“好。”

 

埃尔文严肃地看着他。

 

“你说真的？”

 

“不然呢？虽然我不明白为什么我得单独跟你出去。是有什么重要的姑娘吗？还是某位肥胖的贵族？我可不是被用来拯救或照顾那些猪猡的。但是好吧，如果你需要帮助，我并不介意。”

 

“……这样啊。”埃尔文叹了口气。

 

“你看起来很失望。我会闭嘴保持沉默的，不会让你感到难堪。”

 

“我只是在约你出去。”

 

“？”利威尔显得有些困惑。“你是指……我们两个人一起？就只有我们两个？”

 

“我说过了这是件私事。我是指，嗯……你可以拒绝我；如果你决定拒绝的话是不会有任何问题的。”

 

“你的意思是想要跟我来一炮吗？”

 

“当然想，不，我不是这个意思。等等，这样也进展的太快了。我……好吧，我承认我被你吸引了，而我已经有很长时间没对任何人产生过这种感觉了。这跟性无关，利威尔。”

 

“……那么，你到底想从这其中得到些什么？”

 

“……让我们的关系变得更亲密？如果你喜欢这个，我们或许还可以再找时间一起出去；而且如果你愿意的话，可能会变成什么更深层次的东西也说不定。”

 

“所以说最后还不就是想上我？”利威尔皱了皱眉。埃尔文则略感无奈地捂住了脸。“我没问题，埃尔文。不管怎么样，我不介意走在你身边。”

 

埃尔文看着他，逐渐恢复了镇静。“那么，明天十点，我在大门口等你。”

 

“好。”利威尔转身离去，却又在即将走出房门前停下了脚步。“哦对了，埃尔文。我可不喜欢任何人对我动手动脚，如果你想这么做的话，我确信我会把你的蛋给扯下来。”

 

“我的荣幸。”埃尔文答道，努力让自己看起来严肃又正式。

 

“……事实上，你可以用你的那双大手做一些真正能让我感到愉悦的事。”

 

埃尔文再一次因为羞耻而遮住了自己的脸。“别说了。”

 

利威尔的嘴角微微上扬，眼里满是揶揄的意味。“我从不知道你原来这么有趣。”

 

男人说着打开了门，“期待我们的共处时光，史密斯分队长。”

 

门随后便被关上，利威尔离开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是第一次翻译也是第一次发文，心里还有点惶恐的。无论怎么样，我喜欢这个可爱的作者。


End file.
